Der Tag des Kirschbaumes
by Engelchen21
Summary: Mulan und Shang haben ihr erstes Mal unter einem Kirschbaum. Die Geschichte ist schon etwas älter, doch ich wollte sie mit euch teilen :)


Es ist nun schon fast einen Monat her, dass sie zusammen mit Shang, Shengpo, Ling und Yao China gerettet hatte. Mushu ihr kleiner Freund machte es sich im Familientempel auf seinem Podest gemütlich. Shang war inzwischen zum General ernennt worden und kam sie wann immer er konnte besuchen den sie waren seit 3 Wochen zusammen und nie waren sie glücklicher. Mulan war gerade mit Krikee und kleiner Bruder im Garten und spielte mit ihnen als Mulan's Großmutter Shang augenzwinkernd zu Mulan in den Garten brachte und dann weiter zum Familientempel ging.  
„ Fang das Stöckchen kleiner Bruder." Rief Mulan lachend und warf einen kleinen Ast von sich. Kleiner Bruder sauste hinterher und das nutzte Shang und trat leise hinter Mulan.  
Plötzlich streckte er seine Arme vor und umarmte seine Geliebte.  
Diese zuckte erschrocken zusammen doch als sie Shang erkannte löste sie sich von ihm und gab ihm mit einem Lächeln einen Klaps auf die Brust.  
„ Hey General benimmt sich so ein Soldat?" fragte sie immer noch mit einem Lächeln.  
„ Nein aber ich höre auf mein Herz."  
„ Und das sagt euch?" fragte sie und ging langsam um ihn herum.  
„ Das der Soldat heute Ruhepause hat." Sagte er und lud sich Mulan auf seine Arme.  
„ Hahaha Shang." Lachte sie und lehnte sich mit ihrer Stirn an seine.  
„ Ich liebe dich Mulan." Flüsterte Shang ihr verliebt ins Ohr.  
„ Ich dich auch." Gab sie genauso verliebt zurück und küsste Shang leidenschaftlich.  
Kaum hatten sie sich gelöst küsste Shang sie wilder und Mulan griff sanft in sein schwarzes Haar. Sie lösten sich wieder als kleiner Bruder wieder kam und um ein weiteres Spiel bettelte.  
„tut mir leid kleiner Bruder jetzt kann ich nicht weiter mit dir spielen ich muss Shang ein neues Spiel beibringen."  
„Achja?" fragte er leicht verwirrt.  
Mulan lächelte nur wissend und löste sich aus seinen starken Armen und stand nun mit beiden Beinen wieder fest auf dem Boden. Sie fasste Shang's Hand und führte ihn tiefer in den Garten des Fa Anwesens.  
Unter einem riesigen Kirschbaum der gerade seine schönsten Blüten zeigte bleib sie stehen und küsste wieder ihren Geliebten so verführerisch, dass Shang überrascht und erregt seine Arme um sie legte und ihren wilden und leidenschaftlichen Kuss erwiderte.  
Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten streichelte sie ihm durch sein schwarzes Haar.  
Sie blickten sich tief in die Augen und Shang verstand was sie wollte.  
„Bist du dir sicher Mulan?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
Mulan lächelte nur und machte sich an seiner Rüstung zu schaffen. Shang half ihr dabei. Kaum war die Rüstung abgelegt zog er Mulan vorsichtig aus. Als erstes kamen ihre wunderschönen Brüste zum Vorschein danach Stück für Stück der Rest ihres wunderschönen Körpers.  
„Oh Mulan. Du bist wunderschön." Sagte Shang und küsste ihren Hals.  
Shang drückte sanft seine Geliebte an den Baum und küsste noch leidenschaftlicher ihren Hals dann wanderte seine linke Hand zu ihren Brüsten und begann sie leicht zu kneten. Ein leises Stöhnen kam über Mulan's Lippen was Shang signalisierte, dass es ihr gefiel. Er wanderte immer weiter nach unten bis er ihre Intime Stelle erreichte. Shang massierte mit mit seiner Handfläche ihre Schamlippen und ihren Kitzler durch Auf- und Abbewegungen.  
„Ah Shang." Hauchte sie erregt. Shang küsste sie wieder und rieb weiter dann steckte er vorsichtig einen kleinen Teil seiner Finger in ihr Paradies.  
Ihr stöhnen wurde dadurch lauter und sie krallte sich in seinem hellbraunen Hemd ein.  
„Ah Shang weiter..ah…das tut gut."  
Auch Shang's Glied war steif geworden und sehnte sich immer mehr nach Mulan's Paradies.  
Er nahm seinen von Mulan's Liebessaft getränkten Finger wieder aus ihrer Scheide, umfasste ihre Hüften und ging fast in die Knie. Nun begann er ihre Nippel zu lecken. Einmal mit kreisenden Bewegungen dann auf und ab. Mulan drückte seinen Kopf näher an ihre Brust und stöhnte leise. So verwöhnte Shang beide Brüste seiner Geliebten bis er wieder tiefer rutschte und ihren Bauch bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel mit Küssen verwöhnte. Auf den Knien führte er nun seine Lippen an ihren Kitzler und begann an ihm zu saugen und zu lecken.  
„Ah Shang weiter das tut gut…ahah.. stöhnte sie lustvoll.  
Shang leckte nun über ihre Schamlippen und drang dann leicht mit der Spitze seiner Zunge in sie ein.  
„Shang…." Sagte sie erregt.  
Ihr Geliebter bewegte erst vorsichtig seine Zunge auf und ab danach im Kreis. Als er merkte, dass Mulan immer feuchter wurde und es ihr nicht wehtat bewegte er seine Zunge stärker und drang etwas tiefer ein.  
„Oh Shang hör nicht auf." Flüsterte sie.  
„Ich werde mich hüten." Gab er lächelnd zurück.  
Shang leckte jeden Zentimeter ihres Paradieses und führte immer wieder zwei oder drei seiner Finger ein.  
„Oh Shang ich…ich komme gleich."  
Das verleitete ihn dazu sich noch etwas schneller zu bewegen bis sie in höchster Extase kam.  
„Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
Erschrocken lauschten sie ob es jemand gehört hatte doch nichts rührte sich. Noch mal Glück gehabt.  
Mulan küsste ihn und warf sich mit samt ihrem Geliebten auf das weiche saftige Gras.  
Sie verfingen sich in einem wilden Kuss während Mulan mit ihrer Hand immer weiter nach unten rutschte und sein Glied umfasste. Shang gab einen freudigen Laut von sich und umschlang seine Geliebte und drückte sie an sich. Mulan bewegte ihre Hand auf und ab und strich sanft über seine Eichel. Sie lösten sich voneinander und Mulan begann ihn nun vollständig auszuziehen. Erst öffnete sie sein braunes Hemd und küsste sein Brust. Glitt weiter zu seinen Brustwarzen und begann sie im Kreis zu lecken. Shang stöhnte leise auf und strich seiner Geliebten durchs Haar. Diese rutschte weiter und zog ihm seine Hose aus. Nun streckte sich ihr sein nacktes Glied entgegen und freudig nahm sie es in den Mund und saugte daran.  
„Hm...ah ...Mulan..." stöhnte er.  
Genüsslich leckte sie mit ihrer Zunge über sein steifes Glied und spielte mit seinen Hoden.  
Shang strich mit seinen Händen durch ihre Haare und biss lustvoll die Zähne zusammen. Nun nahm sie noch ihre Hände zur Hilfe und verwöhnte ihn indem sie mit ihrer Zunge über seine Eichel leckte und ihre Hand sein Glied umfassten und daran rieben.  
Shang hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er wollte sie. Er schlang seine Beine um sie und drehte sie auf den Rücken. Überrascht ließ sie von ihrer Tätigkeit ab. Shang lehnte sich über sie und gab ihr einen Kuss den sie mit Freunde erwiderte. Als sie sich wieder lösten sah sie in seinen Augen die Begierde und begann verschmitzt zu lächeln.  
„Mulan ich..." sagte er verlegen.  
„Shang. Ich liebe dich und ich will dich auch."  
Überrascht sah er ihr in die Augen und nickte leicht.  
Vorsichtig drang er in sie ein. Ein leises Stöhnen huschte über die Lippen von Shang und Mulan.  
„Ahhh"  
„Hab ich dir wehgetan?" fragte er besorgt.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein es geht."  
Unsicher begann er sich zu bewegen. Mulan biss anfangs noch die Zähne zusammen doch aus dem leichten Schmerz wurde Lust und bald umschlang sie seinen Körper und stöhnte lustvoll.  
Das war das Signal für Shang. Er bewegte sich schneller und drang tiefer in sie ein. Sein Glied bewegte sich auf und ab in ihrem Paradies und entlockte ihr einige lustvolle Töne.  
„Ahh Shang das tut so gut."  
„Ahm...oh Mulan..."  
Mulan küsste ihn wobei er innehielt in seiner Bewegung. Das nützte sie aus und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Sie begann auf ihm zu reiten wobei sein Glied tiefer in sie eindrang.  
„Ahh Mulan." Stöhnte Shang und umfasste ihre Taille.  
Sie ritt und ritt und spürte sein pralles Glied in sich so ...angenehm.  
„Ah Shang...ich...ich komme." Sagte sie und wenige Sekunden darauf durchfuhr sie das Kribbeln eines Orgasmuses.  
„AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Sie sackte auf ihm zusammen. Liebevoll strich er ihr durchs Haar und wollte sich schon erholen doch da rappelte sie sich wieder auf und begann wieder zu reiten.  
„Mulan...?" fragte er überrascht.  
„Hihi...ich will dich noch mal spüren."  
Shang begann zu lächeln und führte sie etwas dann bedeutete er ihr sich um zu drehen.  
Sie gehorchte und er drang von hinten in sie ein.  
Er umfasste ihren Po und stieß er langsam dann schneller zu.  
Ihre Brüste wippten bei jedem Stoß auf und ab.  
Sie krallte sich im Gras ein und genoss jeden seiner Stöße in vollen Zügen.  
„Arg ich komme auch gleich." Sagte Shang und biss die Zähne zusammen.  
„Noch nicht Shang bitte. Ich bin auch gleich wieder soweit las uns gemeinsam kommen." Flehte sie.  
Shang konnte ihr diese Bitte nicht abschlagen doch es war verdammt schwer.  
Er drehte sie auf den Rücken und drang nun wieder von vorne in sie ein.  
Er bewegte sich schneller und stemmte sich ins Gras. Schweiß lief ihren Körper hinunter und sie spürten wie der Orgasmus sich heranschlich.  
„Ah Mulan ich kann es nicht mehr halten." Stöhnte er in Extase.  
„Ah...ok Shang ich bin auch soweit lass uns kommen."  
Er stieß noch drei Mal zu dann kam er und gleich darauf folgte Mulan.  
„AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" ertönte es wie aus einem Mund.  
Shang sackte über ihr zusammen und blieb schwer atmend auf ihr liegen.  
Auch Mulan war außer Atem und strich ihrem Liebsten über den Rücken.  
„Ich liebe dich" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr worauf Shang lächelte und ihren Hals küsste.


End file.
